thedarknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Patience
Patience also known as Magdalena is a occult mercenary belonging to a lineage of women descended from Mary Magdalene, who claimed to have conceived a daughter with Jesus Christ. Biography Early Life Patience was an orphan who lived in an abbey in rural Quebec. At some point she learned about her sacred bloodline and was trained in various arts in order to prepare her to be Magdalena. Hunting The Darkness Magdalena visits an exhibition at a museum featuring the history of Magdalena. Kristoff has invited Magdalena to the museum as to give her a new task. To kill the new host of the Darkness, Jackie Estacado. Magdalena breaks into Jackie's apartment in Park Slope, Brooklyn where she's subdue by Angelus. She manages to break free and uses Light of the Magdalene on Angelus. Unfortunately, the Light of the Madgalene has no effect on Angelus. Its then revealed that she is possessing the body of Lauren Franchetti. She then proceeds to grab Magdalena by the throat and throw her through the window. As Magdalena stands up she faces-off Angelus. To both shock, Jackie appears and Angelus feeling weaker, tries to escape. Jackie catches and throws Angelus to the ground. As he comes near to kill her, Magdalena attacks by stabbing her spear into Jackie's back, knocking him out. Angelus uses this chance to escape. Magdalena then approaches Jackie when suddenly he awakens, recognizing her from the past. He subdues her, but sun rises, dispelling the Darkness. Jackie then pull out a gun and aims at her, but Magdalena manages to knock him with her spear. She then puts her spear near Jackie's throat. Magdalena begins to doubt herself if she should kill Jackie. Jackie then kicks Magdalena and tries to escape, but she manages to knock him down. He then gives up and decides to let her kill him. Magdalena then decides to let Jackie live. Together they decide to leave the area before anyone sees us. Police has arrived to Jackie's apartment and they decide to use Magdalena's car instead. Jackie comes up with a plan to kill Angelus by talking with her and this way reach her humanity, while Magdalena attacks her from behind. Magdalena then stops at local church. Battle with Angelus In the church Magdalena goes to talk with her officials, while Jackie stays back. Jackie gets his new suit and together with Magdalena set out to Calvary Cemetery where Angelus should be located. At the cemetery, Jackie meets with Appolonia, which reveals to have betrayed him to Angelus. Then soon after Angelus appears and attacks Jackie. Angelus reveals that she will wait until sundown to kill Jackie in order to destroy the Darkness once and for all. Jackie tries to reach humanity in her, but Angelus kick him in the face, knocking him out. Magdalena then appears and the two begin to fight. Angelus manages to quickly subdue Magdalena and Jackie. As she begins to make her final strike on them, Appolonia stabs her in the back with Magdalena's spear. Angelus leaves Lauren's body and she regains her humanity. Suddenly, Angelus takes over Magdalena and Jackie tries to lead her away from Appolonia and Lauren. Jackie manages to hide in a Queens Midtown tunnel. Angelus follows him after into the tunnel. There Jackie uses his darkness powers and the two lock into battle. Realising that she weaker in the darkness, Angelus leaves the tunnel where she confronts Appolonia. For her betrayal, Angelus wants to kill her, but Magdalena manages to kick Angelus out of her body. Angelus then escapes, declaring that nobody will control her, ever. Tracking the Swarm Patience paths crossed with Vampirella when they both were tracking a symbiotic vampire, nicknamed the Swarm. As she reaches Rick's Southside strip club, she's frustrated to hear from Vampirella, that the vampire was killed by Jackie, preventing her from discovering how the vampire became symbiotic in the first place. Shen then watches with Vampirella from the rooftops as Jackie walks away from the club. Personality Patience is devoted to the church and her mission. She seems to have gained a bad reputation among her superiors for questioning the reasons to kill the targets they give her. This is seen when Patience begins to doubt in killing Jackie and ultimately decides to team up with him in order to stop Angelus. Powers & Abilities Powers * Skills & Knowledge: All Magdalena's are immersed from a young age in the teachings of The Bible, even its most sacred and holy passages rarely seen by Human eyes. She is trained in the art of combat and other skills such as lock-picking. * Healing Factor: The Magdalena heals quicker and with more finality than Humans, including having her hands and feet impaled and crucified. * Superhuman Endurance: The Magdalena possesses beyond-Human endurance. * Superhuman Agility: The Magdalena possesses beyond-Human agility. * The Light of The Magdalene: For The Magdalena, judgment comes by way of The Light of The Magdalene; a potent weapon of light from her hands that forces its target to face all the sins they've committed in their life. It is an extremely effective technique that usually leaves its target helplessly writhing in emotional agony as a great wave of paralyzing guilt overtakes them. The only ones that are unharmed by The Light are beings who have no guilt. Abilities * Expert Fighter: Patience was trained in various forms of combat and is a formidable fighter. Equipment * The Spear of Destiny: Patience used the Spear of Destiny as her primary weapon. The artifact could destroy any supernatural creature including The Darkness. * Shotgun: In the final battle with Angelus, Patience used a shotgun. Gallery RCO012 1patenve11.jpg|Patience at a museum. RCO006 1patenve2.jpg|Patience's car. RCO002 14patenve1.jpg|Patience subdued Jackie. RCO013 1patenve6.jpg|Patience fighting Angelus. RCO013 1patenve5.jpg|Patience with a shotgun. RCO020 1patenve9.jpg|Patience caught by Jackie. RCO017 1patenve7.jpg|Patience fighting Jackie. RCO018 1patenve8.jpg|Patience possessed by Angelus. RCO023 1469120545.jpg|Angelus leaving Patience's body. Category:Comics Characters Category:Comic Females Category:Human Category:Supernatural